


Slight alteration to Revenge of the Sith, Now with Lord Voldemort

by CheyanneChika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Handwaving, Magic, That's Not How The Force Works, Timey-Wimey, Voldemort (Harry Potter) in Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: What if Palpatine was Voldemort?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	Slight alteration to Revenge of the Sith, Now with Lord Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chhabria the Enabler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chhabria+the+Enabler).



> This is crack. There is no science or rules of the Force or magic to be found here.

“You can help her…save her?” Anakin looked to him, pleadingly.

“Of course, young Skywalker,” Lord Voldemort whispered. “The Force, perhaps, cannot save her but this is magic. Magic is might.”

The senator would not survive, he already knew. Not because of the Force or magic or anything General Kenobi would do to try to stop him, but because he willed it. It was the only way. 

Padmè Amidala would die because he wanted it.

Hers and Skywalker’s bonds were strong. He could use that. 

And as the precious Chosen One was forced into armor that would keep him breathing, despite the ease with which magic could have healed him, the Dark Lord’s mind reached through Skywalker to senator.

 _Avada Kadavra_.

Anakin was too far gone to feel her passing. Voldemort would, of course, apologize for failing to save her. Perhaps he could lay the blame of her death at Kenobi’s feet as well.

A smirk twisted his lips. In this place, he would not fall so easily as he had once before.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were bouncing back and forth between issues with the Harry Potter movies and issues with the prequel trilogy and while talking about Padme's death, I said Lord Voldemort killed her. Her immediate response was that I had to write a fic. So this is it.


End file.
